Sara's Smile
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Sequel to the Sara Diaries. Sara Salvatore has gone off with Rebekah in search of making hybrids. But little does she know that Rebekah has more plans for her than that. Sara/Jeremy
1. The Birthday

Blood. It's what I want and what I need. I don't care what it takes to get it. I don't care if I have to kill people for it. This is what Rebekah's done to me and I like it.

I found myself near a house in the woods. It was where we were told he would be. I found a woman outside looking for a dog. I had to make sure that dog wound up in a no-kill shelter if I found it. I may be a bloodthirsty monster, but I would never kill someone's pet. It wasn't always easy when I was on animal blood.

"Thank God I found someone." I remarked. "I've been lost in the woods for days. Do you think I can use your phone to call my parents?"

"Don't you have a cellphone?" She asked.

"I lost it." I lied. My clothes were disheveled and ripped. "So, can I come in and use your phone?"

"I'll bring it out here to you." She declared.

"Well I also could really use a shower." I stated. "Why are you so resistant? I don't bite."

"Fine, come in, but make it quick." She told me. I then smiled a devilish smile and grabbed onto her. "What are you doing?"

"I lied about the not biting part." I declared as I dragged her inside. She looked tasty, but I would have to wait for the information.

"Where is that dog?" Another woman asked. I walked closer and she saw us. "What's going on?"

"Keisha, call 911!" The blonde remarked.

"You're not going to do that." I compelled as I let go of the blonde. "Now I'm looking for Ray Sutton."

At that point, the blonde ran toward the backdoor and opened it to find that Rebekah was there. She was holding the dog.

"You're going to invite me in." The hybrid compelled.

"Please come in." The girl replied as Rebekah entered.

"Now where is Ray?" Rebekah asked.

"He's never here." Keisha declared.

"I'm betting that he only hangs around about once a month." Rebekah stated. "Where would he be now?"

"He's in Tully at a bar called Southern Comfort." Keisha explained.

"Good thank you." Rebekah replied. "Alright Sara, we're done with them. Make sure this one suffers."

The dog growled at me before I got down to business. I chased them through the house, tearing them apart when I got to them, but I did put them back together.

"I want to wash up and get changed before we go." I told Rebekah. "They might have something you like too."

"I'd rather not waste time doing that." She explained. "Hurry up."

So after a shower, I changed into a maroon dress with pink petals on it and denim jacket which I tied below my bust.

"Okay, let's find this place." I declared as we headed to the car.

"I wanna drop this little one off somewhere safe first." Rebekah replied. I was nice to know that she seemed to care about animals.

We arrived at the bar early. It was open 24 hours, so we would just have to wait.

"Do you know if Ray Sutton is here?" Rebekah asked.

"He's not here now, but he should be later." The bartender declared.

"Get to work on compelling people." Rebekah ordered. I sighed because it would be a lot easier if she helped me. I was thirsty, but I didn't feel killing anyone. I assumed that meant that I would have to settle for alcohol. The only problem was that I couldn't have too much because being drunk wouldn't help.

It was a few hours before he finally came in. He was a scruffy man with long hair and a beard. He was definitely the kind of person that you would see on _7__th__ Heaven. _I knew a lot about it because I used to hate watch it. It was actually pretty funny.

"Ray Sutton?" Rebekah asked him.

"Yeah, what can I do for you?" He responded flirtatiously.

"Finally, we've been looking everywhere for you." The Original replied. "First we went to Pensacola and met a young lad who sent us to Memphis where we two lovely young ladies."

"Vampires." Ray finally realized. It looked like he was too distracted by her looks to notice at first.

"It took you long enough, Ray." Rebekah remarked. "Now my girl Sara here is a vampire. She's gone and compelled everyone in the bar, so don't resist. I, on the other hand, am a different kind of monster. I've got a little bit of vampire with a dash of wolf."

"You what?" Ray asked in confusion.

"I'm a hybrid, Ray." She declared. "You see I want to make more hybrids and since you're the first werewolf that we've come across in a while, you'll be quite the guinea pig. However, we do need to know where your pack is."

"I'm going to tell you that." Ray stated.

"I had a feeling that you would say that something like that." Rebekah replied. "Sara, would you show him how we plan on making him talk?"

I grabbed him by the collar and threw him on the table.

"So Ray, let's see what should I do with you?" I pondered. "You know we came prepared. How about I start by saying what I did to your girlfriends? They're not really in one piece anymore if you get my drift."

He shot up and I shoved him back down and got the chains out.

"Now we're going to play a little game. It's called Truth or Wolfsbane." I explained as I took some darts out. "Of course we can forego all of this if you're ready to talk now."

"Never." Ray remarked.

"Okay, don't say that I didn't warn you." I declared as I jammed the first one into his chest. He screamed in pain. "If you think that's bad, I'm just getting warmed up. There are a lot of places that I can put these. Just think of yourself as a human pincushion."

I had to admit that I was probably having too much fun being bad. Maybe it was because I didn't like werewolves. A werewolf was the reason that I was in such a situation in the first place. Maybe I was doing it for revenge, or maybe it was just because I felt like it. I was definitely a monster any way that you sliced it, but I also liked to think that I had a sense of integrity because I had given up on love, family, friends, all so Leah could live. I gave up my whole life for her, so I hoped that she was living her life to the fullest.

I then decided that I would chain Ray to the dartboard. I was going to play another game. I wasn't entirely sure what the scoring system was, but the goal was to have fun and get him to talk, so things like scores were completely trivial. I then noticed that a waitress was walking over to Rebekah. I was able to hear what she whispered into her ear. It seemed that someone had gone to the house where the killings occurred and the car's description matched Damon's.

"Your brother is following us." Rebekah stated. "Something needs to be done about him."

"Let me." I declared. "I can get him off of our trail."

"How do I know that you won't just run back to Mystic Falls and not return to me?" She questioned.

"Well if you're that worried, you can just compel me." I replied. "Or you can trust me when I say that I'll come back."

"You know that if you don't come back, I will find you." She remarked. "Make sure to leave an impression so your brother doesn't return."

I knew that I would need to kill someone when I got back to Mystic Falls. It would have to be someone important to Damon but not too important. There were certain people that I just couldn't murder. I then got an idea because I was pretty sure that there was one person that I could kill without a lot of ramifications.

I made my way back to Mystic Falls. I had to make sure that I didn't run into anyone that I knew other than Damon, at the risk of making me want to stay. I definitely couldn't let Rebekah go back because she wasn't supposed to know that Elena survived the sacrifice.

I noticed that it didn't look like much had changed. It was nighttime when I got there and everyone seemed to be away. Matt wasn't at the Grill. I couldn't help but wonder where everyone was.

Matt wasn't my target. The two of us weren't very close but I couldn't kill him, and I also didn't think that Damon would care. There was on one person in his life that was basically just there for reasons I didn't know. I still thought that if he was going to be with a human, it should have been Tina.

I went to the news station because I knew for a fact that she did the nightly news. If my calculations were correct, the show would be done shooting and I would just have to wait for everyone to get out. I hid the shadows as I waited for them to exit. I then snuck into the studio. I had a plan in order. I wasn't going to just kill her. That would be too easy. Instead I wanted to kill her in front of Damon, which meant that I would have to get him there.

I noticed that she was the last person in the studio and that was when I made my move. I started by shining the lights really bright. It was definitely too bright for the human retinas to handle.

"Hello?" She asked. "Not cool, my retinas are burning."

I then turned off the light and made my way down. I figured that the best way to scare her would be to get her by the door. I stood in front of her as she planned to go out through the exit. She gasped but took a deep breath when she saw me.

"Sara, thank God it's you." She stated. "We have been looking everywhere for you."

I kept my face the same, not showing any emotion.

"Sara, are you okay?" She asked me. "Why don't I call Damon?"

"I want them to stop looking for me and you're going to be the one to help me do that." I told her. "I want you to stay completely still."

"What are you doing?" She asked nervously as stood there.

"I'm just thinking of the best way to kill you." I told her.

"You don't need to kill me." She stated. "I'll tell Damon to leave you alone."

"Give me your phone." I told her. She reached into her bag and handed it to me. I took it and scrolled down to Damon's number. I texted him saying that Andie wanted him to pick her up. It meant that I would have to wait a few minutes, but it wouldn't be long in the grand scheme of things. Rebekah still needed to get Ray to tell her where the pack was, so I had some time to kill. I then took her up to the highest part of the stage. "Now I don't want to move until I say you can and when I do, I want you to step off of this."

"Why are you doing this?" She questioned.

"Maybe I don't want to be found." I replied. "Maybe I don't want to come back. Maybe it's because I just don't like you and there's someone else that I would rather have my brother with."

"That doesn't mean that you have to kill me." She pointed out.

"Who knows, maybe I won't even have to kill you." I declared. "If my brother listens to me at first, your life will be spared. But I need you to shut up until I say your name."

I went down and waited for Damon to show up. I hid the in shadows until he arrived.

"Andie?" He called.

"Hello, Brother." I greeted him.

"Sara? What the hell are you doing here?" He asked me.

"I think the better question would be why the hell are you following me?" I stated. "I left town and you weren't supposed to follow me."

"Well tell that to Jeremy or our mother." He replied. "They're both very interested in finding you."

"Well tell them that I'm not interested in being found." I responded.

"You know that I can't do that." He told me.

"You know I don't think that I'm making myself clear enough." I stated. "Hey Andie, how are you doing up there?"

"Damon? What's going on? She told me that I can't move." Andie replied.

"Just stay there and I'll get you down soon." Damon told her before whispering to me. "Not cool, Sara."

"Hey, Andie, you can move now." I declared. She stepped forward and I grabbed onto Damon to prevent him from going to catch her. She hit the ground and break her neck on the landing. "Now do you understand me?"

I sped away before he could answer and made my way back. I couldn't help but wonder how Rebekah was doing. Once I was back in Tully, I headed inside of the bar and saw her feeding her blood to Ray before breaking his neck.

"You're back." She noted as she put him down.

"I said that I would be." I confirmed. "So did he tell you where they were?"

"Yes, we're going to go see them." Rebekah declared. "I just need to wash up and then we'll be off."

I decided to take advantage of the time that I had and went to a payphone. I put some movie in before I dialed Jeremy's number. I wanted to say something to him.

"Hello?" He answered. As soon as I heard his voice, my mouth froze. "Hello? Sara? Sara if this is you, I just want you to know that we still care about you. I'm going to find you and help bring you back here. I also want to know that I love you and I will not ever stop loving you."

I hung up as a tear fell from my eye.

So it begins. Sara and Rebekah make quite the twosome. They're a real pair of femme fatales, but she still loves Jeremy. Please don't forget to review.


	2. The Hybrid

A simple walk in the woods. That was not what we were doing. Instead I was in charge of carrying Ray through the mountains because apparently Rebekah didn't want to do it herself. I was wearing a black tank and jeans with red lipstick.

"We're almost there, Darling." She told me. "You don't need to be so pouty."

"I'm sorry but a hike really wasn't on my to-do list for today." I quipped.

"Hey, you don't get to complain because I am doing this in heels." She pointed out. "We just have a little bit longer until we reach the pack."

"Why do you want to make hybrids anyway?" I asked her.

"Maybe I just don't like being the only one of my kind." She suggested. "These werewolves are going to love living forever. They'll thank me for it."

"Werewolves hate vampires." I reminded her. "Something tells me that none of them will be in a rush to become them."

"That's why I'm not giving them a choice." She pointed out as we noticed a group of people. It seemed that we had found the pack. There was an equal number of men and women, but they weren't very diverse since most of them were white. They seemed to notice us.

"Can I help you?" One of the girls asked. It was at that time that I put Ray on the ground. "Ray. Who are you?"

"I think the best question would be 'Who am I?'" Rebekah interrupted. "Fortunately, I have an answer for that. My name is Rebekah."

"You're the hybrid." The girl said.

"I see that you've heard of me. That makes things easier." Rebekah remarked. "You know I'm quite the fascinating creature. A werewolf whose transformation isn't limited by the moon and a vampire who is not harmed by the sun."

She also was a pretty vain creature. I had a theory that one of the reasons that she wanted me to do all of the killing was that she didn't want to get her hands dirty. I wasn't going to tell her that, but it seemed to be the case. I wished that I didn't have to hear her introduce herself over and over again. Yes I knew that it was for the other people, but to me, it was annoying. I also found it strange how she loved being a hybrid, but didn't seem to want to actually become a wolf. I knew that she could bite whoever she wanted, but wouldn't she want to enjoy all of the benefits? At that point, Ray woke up.

"Oh good, now we can get started." Rebekah replied. "Now let's see if I can find someone."

"Ray is going to need some human blood or he'll die." I remarked.

"Someone here must be human." Rebekah stated. "Is there a boyfriend or girlfriend here? Maybe a younger sibling that hasn't yet triggered the gene. All it takes it is a little bit. Hold on, here we go. Come over here, good sir."

The man walked forward. The girl tried to stop it but Rebekah grabbed her.

"I wouldn't do that, Darling." Rebekah replied. "Though, it looks like we have our first volunteer. So would you rather join me or die."

"I'd rather die than become a hybrid." She declared.

"Wrong answer." Rebekah stated as she filled the girl's mouth with her blood and snapped her neck. I also noticed that Ray seemed to be resisting the cravings.

"You know Ray, if you don't bite this guy, I will." I said. "The only problem is I have a tendency to overindulge and there might not be any left for you."

I shoved the man at Ray and he bit into him. He fed for a few seconds before Rebekah tore the man off.

"We need to make sure that we have enough for the rest of them." She noted before she proceeded to start turning the rest of them. I decided to listen to some music while I waited for the process to be completed. I wanted to avoid trying to sing along because I knew that Rebekah would tease me. At least I could sing. She was pretty much tone-deaf.

I then looked over to Ray who was shivering and bleeding from the eyes.

"You said this would be better." He said. "Why isn't this better?"

"Your hybrid looks sick." I commented.

"No, this isn't right." Rebekah declared in surprise. "It's not supposed to be like this."

"So what's the point of an army of hybrid slaves?" I asked as I sat down.

"They're not slaves. They'll be my loyal soldiers who protect their queen." She answered.

"Who could you possibly need an army to protect yourself against?" I questioned.

"The greatest warlords don't wait until after the battle to arm themselves." She explained. "I'll have my army and then no one will dare challenge me."

At that point, I noticed that the girl was waking up.

"Derek, come and feed your girlfriend." Rebekah ordered. Derek jumped up obediently. I was pretty sure that she had compelled him. You would think that werewolves would keep some vervain on them, but it seemed that they didn't think any vampires would show up. I supposed that they had reason to suspect that considering most vampires wouldn't be stupid enough to do so.

At that point, Ray shot up and began to run. Rebekah just looked at me, telling me to go after him. I sighed and began to chase after him. I then noticed that his mouth was getting awfully close to my skin and I pulled away from, which gave him a chance to escape.

"Why did you let him go?" She scolded me.

"I'm sorry. I was trying not to be bitten." I snapped back at her.

"This is why I want to fix you." She muttered.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I said that I could have fixed you." She replied. I was pretty sure that was not what she actually said, but I didn't want to call her out on it. "Now go after him and don't come back without him. If he bites you, I will heal you. I can't afford to lose any of these hybrids right now."

I sighed and began to chase after him. It was at that moment that I heard some familiar voices. It was Damon, Leah, Jeremy, and Ric. What were they doing here? I thought Damon would have gotten my message that I didn't want to be found after I killed his girlfriend. At least Elena hadn't come with them. I definitely didn't want Rebekah to know that she was still alive. I thought to myself what I was going to do about it. Luckily she seemed a bit occupied.

I went into the forest. I wanted to find Ray and get him away from them. The last thing that I wanted was for him to bite Damon or Leah. Basically on top of trying to retrieve Ray, I also had to protect them from him. I was not in a very good situation. To put it simply, it kind of sucked. What made it worse was that it was a full moon, even though I wasn't sure if hybrids were affected by that. Rebekah wasn't, but the rest of them could be.

As I was searching, I began to think to myself. I couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with the hybrids. Bleeding from the eyes usually wasn't a good thing. Was it just not possible to turn a werewolf into a vampire? I wasn't sure if Rebekah had ever done it before. It seemed like it would have been a good idea to test it on one before trying to turn a whole pack. The better option might have been turning Ray last night and then finding out where the pack was, but that wasn't what we did.

I heard that Ray was screaming. I also heard Jeremy's voice, so it seemed like they had found him. I hoped that they would be smart about it. I really didn't want to have to swoop in, especially when I considered that they might try to forcibly bring me back. I got closer and I definitely heard wolf sounds. It proved that like Rebekah, the rest of the hybrids could change at will, which was definitely a problem.

The other hard part would be capturing Ray without killing him. I supposed that I could break his neck and then bring him back. I noticed that the sun had gone down, but the moon wasn't quite full yet, even though it still seemed like it didn't matter. I then managed to hear that Ric was going to take Leah and Jeremy away from him Damon focused on being a distraction. I sighed and went that direction. Ray returned to his human form and prepared to lunge at my brother before I came up from behind and ripped his heart out. Rebekah would be mad, but I could tell her that I had had no choice in the matter.

"Fancy meeting you here." My brother greeted me. I couldn't even remember where that was originally from. I glared daggers at him.

"What are you doing? I told you to leave me alone." I declared.

"What are you doing?" He challenged. "You kill my girlfriend one day and then you save my life then next? Are you good or bad? You have to pick one because you can't be both."

"You shouldn't be here and you definitely shouldn't have brought Jeremy here." I pointed out.

"Well you might want to stop calling him." He replied. How did he even know about that? "Maybe then he'll stop following you."

"I'm not coming back." I told him. "Do me a favor and keep everyone in Mystic Falls."

"Jeremy and Leah are not going to give up on you." He countered.

"They have to." I stated. "I'm not coming back. They need to let me go and I need to go back to Rebekah and explain to her why I killed this hybrid. If she sees you, she'll kill you. So get out of here."

I grabbed Ray's body and watched as Damon left. I really hoped that he would listen to me, even though I had a feeling that he wouldn't since he didn't seem to like listening to me. Didn't he know that I was only trying to look out for him? I would come back as soon as the ten years were done, but they would have to forget about me. I wouldn't be able to go back to Mystic Falls. I couldn't help but wonder if it would be a good idea to finally get my doctorate. I doubted Rebekah would let me. It was going to be a long ten years.

I finally made it back to the campsite and threw the body to the ground. I noticed that Ray wasn't the only one. In fact, it looked like everyone was dead. I wondered what had happened while I was gone.

"They went rabid." She explained. "They attacked me and I killed some of them while the rest just bled out. I see that you didn't have much luck either."

"I didn't have a choice." I responded. "I had to kill him or he would have killed me instead."

"He probably wouldn't have lasted much longer anyway." She pointed out. I then looked at her and she looked downright upset. She grabbed a beer bottle and threw it against a tree. "I did everything that I was supposed to do! I should be able to turn them! I killed the werewolf, I killed the vampire, I killed the bloody doppelganger! What the hell am I doing wrong!?"

She started sobbing at that point and I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. I never thought that I would but I wanted to hug her, even though I didn't think it was appropriate.

"You look like a mess." She commented.

"That's because I spent the past few hours looking for this hybrid." I pointed out. "I'm sorry that I don't look like a beauty queen."

"I'm glad that you're here for me." She remarked. "I know that it's not exactly by choice, but to have someone to talk to really helps me. I'm glad that you're standing beside me."

"I promised my loyalty to you." I reminded her. I had a feeling that she wouldn't just let me leave because she had failed in her first attempt to make hybrids. She might have wanted to find out why she failed.

"We're leaving." She declared. I took one look at the ground and wondered how it would be possible to explain the bodies. I wasn't sure how it could be explained that they died. Maybe it was some sort of cult or something. It looked like we were just going to leave them. I got behind as we went out to the truck.

So what did Rebekah mean when she said that she wanted to fix Sara? I'm not too thrilled about writing these next few chapters because I really want to get to The Reckoning. That is where things will start to get interesting. Please don't forget to review.


	3. The End of the Disturbing Affair

1922

I was in a car. I had lured a guy there saying that I would have sex with him. I was dressed like a traditional flapper. I had black dress with hair in curls and a headband. I hungrily fed from his neck, trying not to get any on my dress.

I then walked into the speakeasy: Gloria's. The owner was singing her smooth jazzy classic blues song.

"Well, well, it's good to see you again, Ms. Salvatore." Gloria told me as she stopped singing. I only smiled back at her. "Watch out boys, there's a tigress on the prowl tonight."

That was a fitting metaphor. Gloria and I had an understanding. As long as I didn't kill anyone in her bar, she wouldn't get in my way.

One might think that my best was exclusively towards men, but I didn't discriminate when I fed. In fact, I couldn't help but notice a delicious-looking blonde girl.

"Well aren't you precious?" She responded. "You're definitely the kind of girl that my brother enjoys."

"Who are you?" I asked in stunned surprise. Her accent made me interested.

She pulled me closed and whispered into my ear. "Careful, Ms. Salvatore, you're still wearing your date."

Present

Rebekah and I had just arrived in Chicago. I wasn't sure why we were there, but I was pretty sure that it something to do with her hybrids dying. I was wearing a grey tunic with a white cardigan and jeans.

"So are you going to tell me why we came to Chicago of all places?" I asked.

"All will become clearer with time." She told me. "Now how about we go and see one of my favorite witches?"

"Well if it isn't a blast from the past." Gloria replied.

"So what does a hybrid have to do to get a drink around here?" Rebekah asked with a smile.

"Well first I'd have to see some ID." Gloria stated.

"Wait. This doesn't make any sense." I commented. "Shouldn't you be…?"

"Old and dead?" Gloria finished. "Now if I died, who would run this place? I use a few spells to slow the aging process. It'll all catch up to me one day, but I'm here now. So I'm pretty sure why you two are here. You're here about the hybrids."

"How did you know?" I questioned.

"She's a hybrid out to make more hybrids." Gloria explained. "Word gets around gets around. I assume that you want me to tell you what you're doing wrong."

"I also need a potion from you." Rebekah stated as she wrote something down. Apparently she didn't want me to know what it was.

"I can do that, but unless you can find out what the problem is, it probably won't work." Gloria explained. "To find out what's wrong, I'd have to contact the witch who created the curse."

"That would be my mother. She's quite dead." Rebekah explained.

"Well I need to contact her. Bring me her talisman. The last I saw it was with Niklaus." Gloria replied. "Where is he right now?"

"He's out of commission." Rebekah explained as I noticed a picture. It was of the two of us from what appeared to be the 20s.

"What is it?" I asked in shock.

"Let's just say that the two of us were quite close in the 20s." She explained.

1922

I was at the bar once again. I decided to hang out with a group of guys and have some drinks. I wasn't sure which once I wanted first. We were drinking and laughing and having a good time.

"Excuse me, but some of us actually want to hear the music." A man with a British accent interrupted. He was very suavely dressed.

"I'm so sorry, Good Sir." I apologized insincerely. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"It takes a lot more than a short brunette to offend someone like me." He replied.  
>"You can call me Nik."<p>

Present

She took me back to the warehouse where she was currently storing the coffins. She opened one of them to reveal a man with curly blonde hair wearing a suit. He didn't look that familiar to me for some reason.

"So do you recognize my brother?" She asked.

"I can't say that I do." I responded as I looked at him with the dagger in his chest.

"You better not tell him that." She stated as she pulled the dagger out. "It's time to wake up big brother."

We waited a few minutes and he continued not to move.

"Wake up!" She ordered.

"You know that dagger's been in there a long time." I pointed out. "How about we come back later to check up on him?"

"Fine, I guess we can afford to wait a little while if we can get this right." She agreed. She then looked at the guard. "Make sure no one comes in here and when my brother wakes up, open your veins to him."

1922

Nik and I were dancing together. He certainly knew how to properly romance a woman. We were currently kissing when he was pulled away.

"So you have a girlfriend." I noted.

"No, I am his sister." She corrected. "But that still doesn't mean that I'll allow you to cavort with my brother."

"What are you gonna do to stop me?" I asked as I prepared to fight her off.

"Sara, don't. She's a lot stronger than she looks." Nik explained.

We then headed to a table, but not until after I grabbed a woman that I wanted to eat.

"So tell me Sara, have you ever you gone past the traditional boundaries of relationships." Rebekah asked.

"What?" I responded in confusion.

"She means have you ever been in a relationship with a woman." Nik told me.

"I'm not someone who enjoys relationships because they involve feelings." I explained. "There was the woman who turned me, but that wasn't willing on my part. I've also had sexual intercourse with women."

I then took a bite of the woman's neck. I wasn't going to kill her yet. I wanted to let the two of them enjoy her as well.

"Rebekah, we don't even know if she's worthy of Original vampires like ourselves." Nik stated.

"Don't mind him. My brother is a bit of an elitist." Rebekah told me and I couldn't help but giggle a little. I sent the woman away from our table so we could have some time to ourselves.

"Where is she?" An angry man demanded. We all looked at him and shrugged. "Don't give me that. I know she's with you. Where's my wife?"

"I don't know. Who's your wife?" I asked.

"I know you know where she is." He remarked. "Where is Lyla?"

"Lyla, would you please come on over here?" I requested.

"Thank God." He said as he grabbed his wife. "We're leaving."

"Actually…" I responded looking him in the eye. "You're staying. Sit down."

He and Lyla took a seat at the table with us.

"Who are you people?" He asked in fear.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Go to hell." He told me as I just laughed and compelled him to tell me. "It's Liam…Liam Grant."

"Well Liam, how about you have a drink from my glass." I instructed as I slid a glass of Lyla's blood over to him. We all laughed and he slowly brought the glass to his lips.

Present

"Where are you taking me?" I asked. We were in an old apartment complex. It was near a girls' school were I had enrolled before it shut down due to attendance issues. Yes, it was my fault.

"This is somewhere that you took me a long time ago." She explained. "You told me that you enrolled in a local student to gain access to blood. I considered doing it myself, but I don't like to be seen. That and the education system has always been weak, even though it was better than it is right now."

We got to the apartment and Rebekah couldn't help but be shocked as she noticed that the doorknob was missing.

"It's been abandoned for 90 years." I reasoned. "People probably break in all of the time."

She pushed the door open and I couldn't help but hear a heart beating. I hoped that she wouldn't notice it. I looked around the dusty old place. It definitely looked like someone had been there recently.

"Why exactly did you bring me here?" I questioned.

"I wanted to show you something that you showed me." She explained. "I couldn't help but wonder why you asked that bloke Liam Grant for him name, but then you told me."

She slid the bookcase back, revealed where I hid my liquor.

"Go ahead and look." She instructed. I looked at the wall as she walked across the room and it was then that I noticed that Jeremy was there, shaking. He put his finger in front of his lips.

"Look what I found." I called to her. I pulled out one of the bottles.

"Ooh, my favorite." She declared. "We should find a nice man to pair it with."

We then began to head back to the bar. If I got the chance, I would ask him what he was doing there. I hoped that he would just get out of Chicago. I did wonder how he knew about that place, but I was pretty sure that he hadn't come alone. It likely involved Damon and/or Leah.

I decided to put on a red dress and black heels for the night out. Rebekah decided to contrast me by wearing a blue strapless one.

I went outside and I couldn't help but notice Damon. I decided that talking wasn't doing any good, so I would use violence.

"What are you doing?" I asked angrily. "Rebekah is very close to discovering that the reason that she can't make hybrids has to do with the fact that Elena is still alive. You need to tell Jeremy to get out of here."

"Tell him yourself." He stated as he stepped aside to reveal Jeremy in a nice suit. I couldn't say that he didn't look very hot.

"You shouldn't be here." I told him. I couldn't help but wonder how many times I had told him that.

"Do you really think saying that to me has any effect." He asked. It probably didn't. It was interesting to see him acknowledging it.

"Well what do you want?" I questioned.

"I want you to come home." He explained.

"Rebekah would never let me do that." I reminded him. "You need to let me go already."

I then walked close to him and he gave me a hug. However, I then noticed that he had something in his hand and broke free to see a vervain needle.

"You seriously were going to take me by force?" I asked. "At least Rebekah gave me a choice. It was a choice that I couldn't refuse, but she gave me one. Leave me alone. I don't want to go."

From there, I went back into the bar and Rebekah took me back to the warehouse. We found out that the guard was dead and the coffin was empty.

1922

"You're family's just jealous of you." I told her. "They're upset because you're a girl and you're better than all of them."

"I wished that I shared you enthusiasm." She admitted.

"Hey, come take a picture of me and my sister." I instructed the photographer. It was still inappropriate to say that she was my girlfriend. The man did as told and we both smiled.

"This is Chicago PD." A voice interrupted before suddenly bullets began to fly into the bar. That seemed to be a little extreme.

"They're wood." Nik remarked. "They know Bekah."

"Run." Rebekah told him. She then grabbed me. "Sara, it looks like our time together has come to an end. I want you to forget ever knowing me or Nik."

Present

Nik suddenly came and plunged the dagger into Rebekah.

"Go to hell, Bekah." He replied. Rebekah just pulled it out.

"You knew that wouldn't kill me." She told him.

"I was hoping to at least injure you." Nik replied.

"I brought you a piece offering." Rebekah explained. She then looked at me. "Now you may remember."

Suddenly all of the months that I blacked out returned to me. I really had known the two of them.

"So Gloria needs something to contact our mother." Rebekah explained.

Nik searched his pockets and then the coffin.

"Where's the necklace? Where's the necklace?" He asked.

"That can't be what she needs." Rebekah stated. "Tell me that's not what she needs."

1922

I was confused as I searched around the bar. I grabbed this necklace off the ground before a police offer came up to me.

"Hey Kid, have you seen these two?" He asked as he held up a picture of Rebekah and Nik. I shook my head.

Within the next day and a trip to mall where Nik couldn't seem to understand that it had become acceptable for women to dress sexy, I found Katherine. She seemed to think that Rebekah was running from someone.

As I tried to find out more, I wound up captured by Gloria, who actually wanted the necklace for herself. It was the same necklace that I had given Elena with the vervain in it. Luckily, Katherine managed to show up and kill her.

I tried to dig some more, but it only seemed to get me in hot water as Nik realized that I was hiding something. I quickly found neck broken.

When I woke up, I was in the back of their truck with Rebekah.

"So Sleeping Beauty awakes." She told me.

So in order to help me get to the episode that I wanted to get to, I combined the remaining episodes. Don't try to expect what's coming next because it will surprise you. Please don't forget to review.

"I can explain." I stated.

"There's no need for that." She declared. "Though, my brother does seem to think that you're hiding something. I figured that there was no better way to figure out what that was than by bringing you back."

She then opened the back of the truck and I was in the same place that I left.

"Welcome home, Darling." She remarked. I had a feeling that things were going to turn out very badly.


	4. Chapter 4

The three of us went to a hotel room. So far I wasn't in trouble yet, but I knew it would only be a matter of time before Rebekah found out that Elena was alive. I got out of the shower and changed into a white button-up blouse and jeans.

A few seconds later, I noticed that Rebekah came and she looked pissed. She didn't say anything. Instead she just snapped my neck.

I woke up with a headache I didn't know how much later. One thing that I noticed was that it was dark and I wasn't in the hotel room anymore. In fact, I was in Rebekah's truck. The first person that I noticed was Nik.

"Surprise." He greeted me.

"My head hurts." I groaned.

"That's basically my sister has been snapping your neck over and over all day." He explained. She was definitely pissed.

"Why was she doing that?" I asked, feigning ignorance. I then noticed that we seemed to be outside of Mystic Falls High.

"You seemed to have neglected to tell her that the doppelganger was alive." He explained. I had definitely been busted. I would have to find a way to talk my way out of it. I couldn't help but wonder if the years that I spent studying law would be useful to me.

"How do we know that she's the reason that Rebekah can't make hybrids?" I asked. "I mean Rebekah is still a hybrid even though she's not dead."

"Well Bekah wants to get all of the kinks sorted out before she uses her potion." He declared. "You know it's quite an interesting coincidence that not only the doppelganger is here tonight, but also a werewolf. It basically means that we can kill two birds with one stone. Now what should I do to you. I can't kill you because my sister still has a plan for you."

That left me intrigued. What reason did Rebekah have to keep me alive knowing that I lied to her? Granted, I was glad to be alive, but I wanted to know what kind of plans that she had for me. I didn't get a lot of time to dwell on it because Nik impaled my abdomen with a metal pole. I fell to the ground in pain as I noticed him going into the school. Whatever was going on, I needed to get inside to find out.

The first thing that I had to do was get rid of the pole. As I was removing it, I couldn't help but wonder what that potion that Rebekah had received from Gloria was for. It was definitely important and I couldn't help but wonder it was related to either me or the hybrids. I also wondered if I would have to do anything else that I might regret in front of my friends. I wasn't sure if I would even have any friends at the end of the night. One thing that I was set in my mind of not doing was killing Elena. There was no way that I could do that to Jeremy and I didn't care if Rebekah compelled me. I would not do it.

One thing that I noticed was a lot of people started to exit the school. I stayed hidden as I looked around and notice that I didn't know any of them. I didn't know a lot of seniors but it meant that the people that I did know were likely still there. I walked in slowly, almost expecting Nik to try to stop me but no one was there.

I walked to the school, not entirely sure why anyone was there on a Sunday night to begin with. As I passed an open door, I saw a room with a bunch of mousetraps in it. Was it some sort of senior prank thing? I was under the impression that most of that stuff happened at the end of the year. Also why were they focusing on a bunch of small pranks instead of one big one? I had seen some epic senior pranks. At one school that I went to in the 80s, they released a cow inside of the school. They had to call in animal control to get rid of it. Those were good times.

I decided to see if I could find Elena by smelling her. Even though I hadn't smelled her in months, I could probably still find her. I was pretty sure that she was in the gym. On my way there, I noticed that I saw Caroline lying on the floor with a broken neck. I couldn't help but wonder if it had been Rebekah or Nik that had done that to her. I decided not to do anything because I knew she would be fine.

I walked into the gym and I saw that Elena was definitely in there and so was Rebekah. Also Dana and some other guy were there.

"Well, well, are you here to save the damsel?" Rebekah asked.

"I'm here to beg for your forgiveness." I replied. I still needed to find out what she wanted from me. I would play her game to find out what it was. "Nobody means anything to me except you."

"You know before I found out about this, I was planning a gift for you, but I'm not sure if you're worthy of it anymore." She stated. "However, if you want to grovel, you can start by killing them."

I looked at Dana and the other guy. They did look delicious. I knew that it wouldn't look good if I just ate them in front of Elena. I had to resist the urge.

"What are you waiting for? Kill them." She repeated.

"Sara, you don't have to do this." Elena argued.

"Shut up." Rebekah ordered as she slapped her to the ground. I rushed over because I couldn't let the Original kill her. "Nobody means anything to you but me? Your lies keep piling up. You know we've been together all summer and I've never felt the need to do this but now it looks like you've left me no choice. You will do what I say."

"I will do what you say." I repeated.

"Good." Rebekah remarked. "Now kill them."

I felt my teeth grow out as I ran at the two of them and began to dig my teeth into them. My mouth was filled with the sweet warm taste of blood. I knew that I wanted more, but there were only the two of them there and I would have to wait for more.

"Outstanding isn't it?" Rebekah asked Elena. "It's always nice to see a vampire acting like the predator that she is."

"You did this to her." Elena stated.

"I only invited her to the party." Rebekah countered. "She's the one who's dancing until her clothes fall off."

I was pretty sure that wasn't an expression.

"Who knows, maybe she will make a good hybrid after all." Rebekah opined. That got me to look up.

"What?" I asked in surprise.

"You can't turn a vampire into a hybrid." Elena argued. I was pretty sure that she was right.

"Under normal circumstances, that would be true." Rebekah stated. "But I am in possession of a potion that will allow me to do so. I just have to find out a way to make a werewolf a hybrid before I use it."

"I don't want to be a hybrid." I declared as I walked closer to her.

"Don't be silly Sara, Darling." Rebekah compelled. "Of course you do."

Suddenly, I felt a great desire to no longer have to be a slave to the sun. I would be able to walk around without my ring and I would be able to kill vampires just by biting them. It sounded pretty awesome. I knew it was only because of her compulsion, but it sounded so cool.

"I want to be a hybrid." I told her.

"Be patient, Darling." Rebekah replied. "We have to wait until the witch finds out what the problem is."

"Where is it?" Nik interrupted as he stormed into the gym. "Where the bloody hell is it?"

"What are you talking about?" Rebekah asked him in annoyance.

"This tart took the necklace." He explained as he showed her a picture on a phone that he was holding.

"Well, it looks like you've been caught in another lie." Rebekah stated.

"Where is it?" Nik asked.

"I don't know." Elena replied. He didn't seem satisfied with that answer and bit into her neck. I suddenly felt hungry again. Rebekah tore her brother off.

"Knock it off." She commanded.

"Make her tell me where it is." He demanded.

"Where's the necklace, Darling?" Rebekah asked her.

"Katherine has it." Elena explained. It seemed like she had taken my advice and went to look for whoever was hunting them. I wasn't sure why she needed the necklace for that. I also couldn't help but wonder where Anna was. I understood why Jeremy and Leah weren't there, but Anna was going to be a senior too.

"That's inconvenient." Rebekah replied. "That would have certainly sped up the process. You know I'm getting a bit impatient. Let's put a timer on it. Sara, as soon as this clock hits zero, I want to feed on Elena."

She was definitely testing me my will. She probably didn't think about it, but I had to see if I could resist the compulsion. I wasn't sure how to resist a compulsion, but maybe there was a way.

15 minutes later, I was alone with Elena in the gym. I was fighting off the urge to go after her. Her open wound was not helping.

"Sara, just bite me." Elena replied. "She didn't say that you had to kill me."

"I'm a ripper, Elena!" I shouted. "I don't know how to stop without killing you. I drink from people until their heads fall off."

"Then you can resist the compulsion like Caroline's dad is able to." She reasoned.

"It's not he had years of practice at that." I pointed out. "It's not like I'm not trying with all of my might to resist it or anything."

"Well keep trying because I know that you can do this." She told me.

"Elena, just run." I told her. "It'll be easier for you to run. No one is paying attention to you and you'll be able to get out of here."

I then heard the timer go off and my drive to kill her intensified.

"RUN!" I commanded.

She bolted from the gym and I knew that I needed to chase after her. I wasn't sure where she was going, but hopefully she would be able to get out of the school. If I couldn't find her, I wouldn't be able to feed from her.

I tried to search my mind to see if there was anything else that I could think of that might take my mind off of her. Maybe that was the secret to breaking a compulsion. Obviously Caroline's dad had found a way. It was too bad that I couldn't just call him and ask him, but I had never even met the guy. There was no way that he would tell a stranger, let alone a vampire his secret. I would have to figure it out on my own.

I then began to think of Jeremy. I could call him, except for the fact that my phone was in the hotel. I couldn't help but wonder if anyone knew that I was even at the school. I doubted that Elena would be dumb enough to take out her phone and call anyone while there was a ravenous predator after her. I hoped that I wasn't overestimating her intelligence. I heard her near me and headed toward her and I found myself face-to-face with her. I did know one way to prevent myself from killing her.

I took a mop and broke it, jamming it into my abdomen. The pain helped distract me from my thirst. It seemed to be working.

"Well this is an interesting situation." Rebekah commented. "What is it that is helping you resist it? It is your love for her or her brother? You don't want to hurt her."

"I'm not going to kill her." I declared.

"How about you turn it off?" Rebekah suggested.

"No!" I shouted. "I'm not going to let you control me anymore."

"Turn it off." She repeated. I pulled the stake out and knocked her down. She flipped me so I was on the bottom and looked me in the eye. "I SAID TURN IT OFF."

Suddenly, I felt all of my resistance disappear. Everything that I was feeling went away and I only saw what was in front of me. It was a girl that looked like Katherine. She was bleeding and I was very hungry.

"It turns out that I need to keep her alive." Rebekah remarked as she got a text, presumably from her brother. "But I do want you to feed from her. Just have a quick taste of that delicious blood."

I went over to her and dug my fangs into her. After a short amount of time, I stopped.

"Now it's time for this." Rebekah said as she reached into her bra and pulled out a vial. "I figure that the doppelganger's blood is the last ingredient. Drink and become like me."

I downed the vial and suddenly felt something changing in my body. I saw my reflection in the metal of the tables and noticed that my eyes had turned golden with veins underneath them. Somewhere in my mind, I felt like I could turn into a wolf if I wanted to.

It turned out that Rebekah ended up leaving and I had to find somewhere to stay. I went and got my things from the hotel where I found Leah was cleaning up Elena.

"Well isn't this cozy?" I asked.

"What are you doing here, Sara?" Leah questioned. I assumed that she had been told about what happened.

"I live here." I pointed out. "Just keep on doing what you're doing and I'll do the same."

I then went upstairs to my room. I didn't know where Rebekah was but I didn't care. All I knew was that it was good to be home.

So Sara is now a hybrid and she is without her humanity. What's gonna happen now. Please don't forget to review.


End file.
